Waterworks
by smileyface1314
Summary: After Hogwarts Ron decided to try out for Auror. But little did he know that his life would turn topsy-turvy when an old rival wants 2 apply 4 Auror. With the war coming, he knew his new relationship wouldn't last. But he took the chance and the
1. Enemies Reunited

**Waterworks**

Co written by happigolucki616 and smileyface1314

Disclaimer: Happigolucki616 and I do not own anything!  Ok, actually we own the plot, but we don't own the characters!  Actually, maybe some of them, but you know which ones we don't!  Ok, on with the story. . .

AN: The first chapter is written by me, smileyface1314!  I've never co written a story before, so please review and tell us what you think!

     Ron walked into the Leaky Cauldron feeling tired and grumpy.  He had just got off duty from the Ministry working as an Auror.  It was a tough day.  His department had gotten a warning that there might be an attack on Hogwarts.  A bunch of Aurors had been sent on guard duty at the school, and there was an attack.  Unfortunately, Ron was one of the guards, and he was one of the only guards who actually fought.  Imagine, Ron fighting fifteen Death Eaters. . .is that funny or awesome?

     "May I help you sir?"  A wizard behind the counter asked.

     "I'd like water, please," Ron said.

     "Anything else?"  The wizard asked.

     "Nah, don't want to get drunk," Ron answered.

     "Just a moment," The wizard disappeared.

     Ron sat down and let his eyes wander.  A tall, blonde woman walked in and sat down at a table not far from him.  She got out an old spell book and started flipping through the pages.  It looked like it was full of Dark spells, but Ron wasn't sure.

     He got up to get his water.  He was curious about that spell book, so he walked by the table where the lady was sitting.  Right as he walked by, she stood up and accidentally tripped Ron.  He spilled his water all over her robes.

     "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"  She said as she helped Ron up and handed him a napkin.

     "It's ok," Ron said.  He looked up and their eyes met.  She had light blue eyes that he was certain he had seen before.  "Do I know you?"  He asked.

     "I don't think so," She said.  "Here, let me buy you a drink."

     "And so I was like 'Avada Kedavra' but he didn't die!  So I was really confused about that.  And the guy was like 'Why'd you-"Ron hiccupped.

     "Oh god, I didn't mean for you to get drunk!"  The woman said as if she were dizzy.

     "You're drunk too!"  Ron laughed.

     "You had two beers!  That usually doesn't get somebody drunk!"  She said.

     "Oooooh," Ron rolled his head.

     "I think you should go home now," She said.

     "Nah, I think I need another beer," Ron said.

     "No you don't.  Think of the hangover you will have," She said.

     "Ok, I'll stop.  But what's your name again?"

     "Pansy Parkinson, for the millionth time!"  She said.

     "Oh, I remember you from school," Ron said.

     "Yes, and I remember you from school too," Pansy said.  She then muttered something like 'Stupid Weasley' under her breath.

     "Want another drink?"  Ron asked.

     "Sure, whatever," Pansy rolled her eyes.

     "I'd like another drink please," Ron told the wizard behind the counter.

     "For you?"  He asked.

     "No, for her," Ron pointed to Pansy.

     "Oh.  Be right back," He quickly returned with another beer. "Here you go, ma'am."

     "I'm going to get so drunk," Pansy said.

     "Haha!"  Ron laughed.

     "You're so stupid!"  Pansy said and drank.

     "You think I'm stupid?  Huh?  Huh?"  Ron said.

     "Shh, calm down Weasley, help is on the way," Pansy said soothingly.

     "MJ Wilson!"  Ron shouted out.

     "Hooray for MJ Wilson!"  Pansy cheered.

     "Hooray!"  Ron and Pansy shouted together and knocked their empty mugs together.

     "Get out of here!"  The wizard whispered.  "You're disturbing the peace!"

     Ron and Pansy left the Leaky Cauldron.  They went to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley is.  Ron looked up at the stars in the clear night sky.

     "What do you see?"  Pansy asked.

     "I just like stars, that's all," Ron looked at Pansy.

     "Yea, the stars are pretty, but I hate astronomy."

     "That's odd."

     "You're odd," Pansy said.

     "Everybody's odd!"  Ron said.

     "But I still like you!"  Pansy said and kissed him.

     "You're drunker than I thought!"  Ron said when she stopped.  He glanced up at the sky and noticed it was starting to cloud up.  "But why'd you stop?"

     Pansy kissed him again.  When she stopped, she said, "I better get going.  Well, have a nice life!"  She Apparated right before Ron's eyes to wherever she was heading.  It started drizzling right then.

     What a player!  I always thought she was a big flirt, but I guess I underestimated her.  And wait, how drunk am I to even kiss her?  Ron thought as he Apparated to his apartment.  He flopped onto his bed and fell asleep immediately.

     "Yes, My Lord?"  Pansy asked as she bowed to Voldemort.

     "I think it would be a good idea if you work as an Auror for the Ministry," He replied slowly.

     "Work for the Ministry?  Why would I do that?"  Pansy asked, bewildered.

     "Because you can spy for us.  And also, maybe gain Mr. Potter's trust," Voldemort chuckled.

     "But why me?"  Pansy whined.

     "Because I trust you greatly.  I don't think you will change to. . .their side, now, will you?"  Voldemort questioned while looking into Pansy's light blue eyes.

     "I would never dream of it, My Lord," Pansy said as she backed away slightly.

     "Well that's good.  Now, you will apply tomorrow.  Or will you have too great a hangover?"  Voldemort emphasized. 

     "Hangover?"  Pansy asked, her voice quivering slightly.

     "Don't lie!  How many times must I tell you not to drink, especially while working!?"  Voldemort bellowed.

     "I'm sorry, My Lord!"  Pansy begged for forgiveness.  Voldemort put the Cruciatus Curse on her.  Pansy withered in pain on the floor as Voldemort chuckled.

     AN: How'd you like it?  Was it good?  Is the pairing good?  Or should we just drop the idea and go co write another story?  Well, happigolucki616 is writing the next chapter and we'd love to get some reviews!  So please review!  Best wishes, J!


	2. Pansy's new job!

A/N- Hey! It's happigolucki616 here with ur second chappie! Wanna know wats been happening to Ron and Pansy since we left? Then read on!  
  
~~!~~  
  
Pansy casually walked into the Ministry Building, took the elevator, and landed herself right where she needed to be.  
  
"Hello, Miss, how may I help you?" asked a burly man as he surveyed Pansy closely.  
  
"I'm here to apply for Auror," Pansy replied with authority.  
  
"Right this way. Ronald Weasley shall interview you," the man stated as he lead her to a room at the far end.  
  
Pansy sauntered in and seated herself on a chair before clearing her throat to attract attention of her presence  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" the man said.  
  
Ron, who had been turned around in his chair reading a book, turned to look at the people in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Davidson, how may I help you today?" Ron said very professionally. Pansy had to hold back a snicker. Ron, the crazy joking all the time Ron, was now acting professionally? Pansy smirked at her thought.  
  
"Miss Pansy Parkinson is here to apply for Auror. You know the drill," Mr. Davidson said as he left the room.  
  
"Pansy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Weasley. I believe you might remember me from our encounter yesterday," Pansy said, using Weasley purposely to show no friendly feeling. Ron blushed slightly recalling last nights events.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked harshly, recovering.  
  
"I'm here to apply. So what do I have to do?" she asked.  
  
"First I have to search your background," Ron said as he pulled out papers. "Slytherin, friends with Malfoy, Dark Side. Yes, I see. Why do you want to apply?"  
  
"Because I want to help people," Pansy said trying not to puke. Ron raised an eyebrow. Could she possibly really want to help someone?  
  
"And what reasons do I have to believe that you are not supporting You-Know- Who?" Ron asked as he leaned back into his chair.  
  
"You need more Aurors. I could be a spy. Simple as that Weasel," Pansy replied icily.  
  
"Watch it. I could deny you the offer if you remain this hostile," Ron warned. "True you could be a spy, but you could also spy for the Dark Side. But we do need more Aurors," Ron thought out loud.  
  
"You have the job," Ron said.  
  
That had been the biggest mistake he had ever made (other than not dating Hermione).  
  
"Excellent. What do I do?" Pansy asked.  
  
"You will be my roommate in a flat a couple blocks from this building. There I will train you. Once I think you've been trained well enough, I will allow you to take part in missions. When you are called you report to the location stated immediately and you will be told what to do there," Ron instructed.  
  
"Okay. So show me the flat," Pansy said. Ron got up and motioned for her to follow.  
  
They walked out of the building and made their way to a miniature house that resembled a cottage.  
  
"That's where I'm staying?" Pansy said, shocked at the fact of having to live in such a small house.  
  
"Yes, that is. Any problems? Don't answer that now. Wait until I show you inside," Ron said as he opened the door to the flat and they walked in.  
  
It had a small kitchen and two bathrooms. There was a living room with a couch, a muggle television, and a table. There was only one bedroom and one bed.  
  
"It's so small!" Pansy complained.  
  
"We don't need anything larger. Any other problems?" Ron asked hopping she wouldn't mention the bed.  
  
"The bed," she said, making Ron wince. "There's only one."  
  
"And?" he said.  
  
"I will NOT sleep with you," she said.  
  
"Then you can have the couch," Ron replied as he walked out of the room, leaving her to think about it.  
  
Pansy caught up with him in his office moments later.  
  
"Okay, I'll share the bed," she gave in. Ron nodded his head.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" she asked dying for any information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter.  
  
"Sure, leave me alone," Ron said, studying a bunch of papers on Harry Potter!  
  
"Touchy touchy," Pansy said as she tried to sneak a look at the papers. "How are your friends doing? You know Potty and the Mudblood."  
  
Ron tensed up at hearing her call Hermione and Harry a mudblood and a potty.  
  
"Fine," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What has Granger taken up?" she asked making her way to ask about Harry.  
  
"She teaches at Hogwarts," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise. She always seemed to love it there. Why, I don't know. But then again I never understood her," Pansy rambled on.  
  
"That's because the Hermione you knew was the one built by anecdotes and not the facts," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Well haven't you become a smart one? Been studying the dictionary? Anecdotes? Never heard that one," Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"Is there anything of crucial importance you want to say, Parkinson?" Ron barked, sick of her endless chit-chat.  
  
"May I have a look at those papers? Maybe I can find what you're looking for," Pansy offered, dying to read about Harry.  
  
"No, I can do it myself. If you want any information on Harry for your master, try somewhere else. I'm not going to hand off his information like some useless and disloyal friend," Ron said.  
  
"Humph, and I always thought you were the useless one," Pansy whispered under her breath. Then an idea struck her.  
  
"Your hair does seem of the most vivid red I've ever seen. Quite lovely if you ask me," she said as he bent over and played with a red lock of hair. Ron tensed up at her touch but remained cool.  
  
"Please remove your hand from my hair, Parkinson," he growled as he lifted his head to make eye-contact with her.  
  
"And the loveliest green eyes," Pansy murmured seductively. She slowly made her way onto his lap and seated herself there.  
  
"Parkinson: Get. Of. My. Lap," Ron stated plainly.  
  
"Aw, why? I love your hair. It's so playful," Pansy said as she continued to play with his hair.  
  
Ron quickly swirled around and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Leave me alone, Parkinson," he stated angrily as he pushed her off his lap.  
  
"Why are you shunning me?" Pansy asked innocently.  
  
"Because I have no need for someone like you," Ron answered.  
  
"Fine," mumbled Pansy crestfallen that her plan had not worked. Maybe if she had slowly warmed up to him it would've worked better.  
  
Ron continued to look through the papers when Pansy piped up again.  
  
"Sorry," she said, her plan forming in her mind. "I guess I haven't been in contact with anyone so sweet for as long as I could remember. I was always stuck with Draco when I could've had someone with a heart, someone that would care for me. And when I saw you, I thought it would perfect! But I guess you wouldn't want a Slytherin for a girlfriend," she finished off, turning around so that her back faced Ron's eyes.  
  
"Interesting story," Ron replied. Pansy's blood was boiling. Interesting story? That's it? No matter, it couldn't happen quickly, love took time.  
  
"What is Potter doing?" Pansy asked. Ron looked up but a knock on the door saved him the trouble of trying to get her to hush up.  
  
"Come in," Ron beckoned.  
  
The door opened, and Harry Potter walked in.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry said. Then his gaze averted to Pansy. "Parkinson?!"  
  
A/N-oo harry finally came! Seems like pansy has a plan! Read on to find out!  
  
AN: This is smileyface1314! Here are some thank yous to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Ckat44: Sorry it wasn't that good. We'll try to make it better! I bet happigolucki616 will make it better because she's an excellent writer. But thanks for the review and please keep on reading and reviewing our story!  
  
K-iska-Muggle-Girl-0731: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you think it's good. And your story "The Last of the Potters" isn't bad either! Please continue reading and reviewing our story! 


End file.
